


[vid] Tribute: Highlights of the 74th Annual Hunger Games

by kaydeefalls



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Meta, Moral Ambiguity, Propaganda, made in the capitol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoever puts together the highlights has to choose what sort of story to tell. This year, for the first time, they tell a love story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Tribute: Highlights of the 74th Annual Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?anj8dnpluzccbg1) (.mov, 65MB)  
> Music: "New Religion", Zakk Wylde  
> "Horn of Plenty", Arcade Fire / James Newton Howard  
> "Battle Royale", Does It Offend You, Yeah?  
> "Tempus Vernum", Enya  
> "Suspension", Jeff Beck  
> "Millionaire", A R Rahman

Excerpt from _The Hunger Games_ , by Suzanne Collins:

> Caesar Flickerman makes a few more jokes, and then it's time for the show. This will last exactly three hours and is required viewing for all of Panem. As the lights dim and the seal appears on the screen, I realize I'm unprepared for this. I do not want to watch my twenty-two fellow tributes die. I saw enough of them die the first time. My heart starts pounding and I have a strong impulse to run. How have the other victors faced this alone? During the highlights, they periodically show the winner's reaction up on a box in the corner of the screen. I think back to earlier years. some are triumphant, pumping their fists in the air, beating their chests. Most just seem stunned. All I know is that the only thing keeping me on this love seat is Peeta - his arm around my shoulder, his other hand claimed by both of mine. Of course, the previous victors didn't have the Capitol looking for a way to destroy them.
> 
> Condensing several weeks into three hours is quite a feat, especially when you consider how many cameras were going at once. Whoever puts together the highlights has to choose what sort of story to tell. This year, for the first time, they tell a love story. I know Peeta and I won, but a disproportionate amount of time is spent on us, right from the beginning. I'm glad though, because it supports the whole crazy-in-love thing that's my defense for defying the Capitol, plus it means we won't have as much time to linger over the deaths.


End file.
